Commenting on and/or generating real-time messages or status updates relating to stories, events, personalities, topics, photographs, or other content via web logs (“blogs”), social networks, real-time messaging services, comment threads, comment boards, and other methods has become a popular aspect of Internet and network usage. In the case of the Internet, posting comments, real-time messages, status updates, stories, and/or other content via a blog, a wall associated with a social networking service, a real-time messaging service, and/or a comment thread allows a user to author and/or contribute content that may be seen by hundreds, thousands, or even millions of other people throughout the world. Social networking sites, real-time messaging sites, blogs, and comment sections of articles, news stories, blogs, and other sources may contain useful information relating to personalities, topics, keywords, events, locations, articles, news stories, blogs, and the like.
While social networking sites, real-time messaging sites, comment sections, comment threads, blogs, and/or other sources may provide new and useful information, these sources also may contain information that is of little interest and or relevance to a topic or story of interest. As such, a reader of social networking content, real-time messaging content, blog, comments sections and/or other sources may be unable to easily identify and/or understand the major points being made or who is saying what to whom, without reading through entire threads, blogs, walls, or other postings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.